


Breaking Routine

by cyndrat



Series: Detroit: Reverse Roles [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nines has cats, Nines likes cats, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Game(s), Role Reversal, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Swearing, seriously they're pretty much just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrat/pseuds/cyndrat
Summary: In which Nines and Gavin have gotten over their initial, mutual dislike, and stop holding back on their emerging mutuallike.Set within this series and the 'verse I've built up here, but absolutely works on its own.





	Breaking Routine

**Author's Note:**

> tbh "Cherry Wine" by Hozier is like THE SONG that i listened to while writing almost this entire thing, it just felt very much like the Most Right background music
> 
> NINES HAS TWO (2) CATS  
> Chamomile 'Cham' is a grey/silver tabby shorthair, and is missing her left eye. Connor found her somewhere, asked Nines for help bringing her to the shelter or some such. He does help, but two days later he goes back to the shelter and adopts her.  
> Hex is a big brown/golden fluffy critter, possibly a maine coon. She has one blue eye, one yellow/amber. Cole chose her because her eyes 'match Connor and Nines at the same time.'  
> Incidentally, that's the same criteria Cole had used to pick out Fish, Connor's welsh springer spaniel who also has complete heterochromia.

So. This is the scene.

It's a Thursday, 9:43pm. They're sitting on the couch. Nines has an arm thrown over the back of it, a glass of water in his other hand. Gavin is a professional twenty-four inches away, his spine curved in a relaxed posture as he leans back. Chamomile is sitting on the android's foot, purring up a storm like she hasn't been told several times already to leave him alone. Hex is perched on the windowsill, watching them and eyeing Nines' glass every so often with her mismatched gaze, her tail twitching. There's a reason he's holding on to it.

The TV is on. It's some old, grungy, B production sci fi film that Nines has seen close to a dozen times, but Gavin expressed curiosity about the movies Nines likes, so he'd thrown this one up.

Nines is mostly watching Gavin, not the film, but if the android has noticed - and Nines assumes he has noticed - he's pretending that he hasn't.

The film ends, Nines cleans up his dinner, says goodbye to Gavin and grabs his cats so they don't make a break for the door when his guest leaves to head back to a tiny apartment near the precinct. They both pretend that they don't want Gavin to stay longer.

That's how it usually goes, at least. They've been doing this a few times a week lately, and it's become a comfortable routine that lets them be sure the other is taking some time to relax from work. It's also been a pretty easy excuse to get out of any outings or bar-hopping anyone invites them to after shifts.

 

This is the scene - two detectives watching a crappy movie together, a careful two feet of space between them on the couch, and two cats in the same room scarcely making their presence known but staying out of trouble. That's the scene, that's the routine - and Nines is too busy musing on that while gazing past Gavin that he doesn't really take note when the android turns on the couch.

It's when Gavin's knee bumps against his own leg that Nines blinks and refocuses his gaze. "Hmm?" he says, softly. The Movie Atmosphere has him keeping his voice low, a habit formed out of years of watching stuff with his brothers. Gavin tilts his head but is quiet. Nines flicks his gaze to the TV. The film is still playing, and he estimates that it's just reaching it's third act. He looks back to the android, sees the LED at his temple spinning yellow. He wants to ask, wants to prompt the reason for the movement, but he can't help feeling that doing that would shatter the atmosphere. It's a nice atmosphere, he'd rather not break it.

"Nines," Gavin says quietly, grey eyes hyper focused. His eyes shift from Nines' face to his hand and the glass of water safely grasped there, and he moves again, leaning forwards across Nines, reaching for the glass. Nines gives it up when he understands what the android's goal is, but he watches as Gavin places it in the centre of the coffee table, on top of a coaster with a deep-inset middle that should keep it safe from Hex. That means, however, that he isn't watching the rest of the android's body, and he realizes as a warm hand lands on his shoulder that maybe he should have been. Gavin's perched on the couch now, one leg folded under him, and he's facing Nines straight on, though the direction of his gaze is set around the middle of Nines' torso.

Gavin raises his other hand without raising his eyes, slips his fingers around the back of Nines' neck. "Wh-what is-"

"Shut up," Gavin mumbles, before tugging down a little and pushing his lips against Nines' cheek. "You know what this is, okay? I'm tired of acting like- Just, get over yourself too."

Nines has a hand set on the android's elbow before he thinks about it, the other migrating to the knee that's planted solidly beside his own leg on the couch.

The LED flickers yellow and the sounds of the film cut off, the lights from the TV screen going out. Oh, that is- that's something, Gavin can probably control 95% of his apartment with a thought. Nines isn't quite sure how that makes him feel, but it- it definitely makes him feel something. "Hm," Gavin says, LED flickering again. The lights in the kitchenette go out, as does the one by the front door. They're left in darkness, faces lit by headlights out the window as the occasional car goes past the apartment building. Nines decides that he likes it. Gavin laughs softly. "Your pulse just sped up. Good to know I can control that too."

Okay, that's- That is practically begging for a response. Nines licks his lips, considering words for a moment, but thinks about something else that is just as appropriate and will - probably - deviate from the android's expectations. He moves his hand from Gavin's elbow to his chin, quickly tilting his head up and leaning in. His aim is pretty good, and their lips press together. Nines hadn't noticed back when the android had kissed his cheek, but Gavin's lips are warm, impossibly smooth. He squeezes Gavin's knee, and is rewarded with a small gasp.

That sound opens the floodgates; it washes away the line they've been drawing in the sand between them, again and again, every time pretending not to notice they'd been stepping closer to it and to each other. Gavin's fingers on the back of Nines' neck holds him in place, the android moving his lips and tilting his head and overall performing far beyond what Nines ever would have expected of him.

"You- you do this before?" Nines says a bit shakily, pulling back for a moment. He shifts his hand to hold the back of Gavin's head, fingers curling into cashmere soft hair.

The android smirks, his voice dark when he answers. "Not really."

Not fair, Nines says, or means to. Instead, he's making a very small sound as Gavin pulls him back, tongue coming out to trace his lips. He hesitates for an instant, but lets his mouth slip open. Gavin rubs his neck gently as if reinforcing the behaviour, then the android's tongue dips between his lips. Nines _whines_ , feels the sound vibrate in his throat, and Gavin shudders in reply, lets the hand on his shoulder slide down a little to press against his collarbone. Nines squeezes Gavin's leg again, thinking that his hand seems to have drifted a bit higher without his express permission, an inch or two maybe - but the android doesn't seem to care. Or at least, it isn't unwelcome, judging by the way Gavin is enthusiastically beginning to explore his mouth.

He allows it, tilting his head as a willing participant until he starts to feel an ache in his chest. He tugs Gavin's head back, tips their foreheads together as he takes a few much needed, very uneven breaths. "I do need to breathe, babe." The endearment slips out without a thought, and Gavin gulps in an unnecessary breath of his own.

"I- I do, sometimes, it- uh, it- air intake helps regulate m-my internal temperature," Gavin says, sounding a little flustered. Nines is almost startled to realize that - that fluster is him, is because of him.

"Oh really?" It's a beautiful nugget of information. Nines feels a smile spreading on his face. "How's your internal temperature right now, _babe?"_ Gavin gasps again, the action an answer in itself. He twists his fingers, grabbing handfuls of Nines' hair and shirt respectively, and lunges back in for another kiss. Nines laughs into the android's mouth a little, but the laughter quickly dies when Gavin tugs at the neck of his shirt. It's his turn to gasp, any sound swallowed by those smooth lips.

Gavin leans back to lie down as he offers another breathing break, not releasing his hold on the front of Nines' shirt. He follows the pull, kicking his feet up on the cushion behind him and propping himself up with one hand on the arm of the sofa, just beside Gavin's head.

"Tell me when to stop," Gavin breathes, sliding his hands along Nines' sides to his hips. Those hands migrate to Nines' lower back, gliding above the waistband of his jeans, then, without warning, they grab hold of his shirt and yank. The shirt untucks and Gavin wastes no time in sliding his hands under the fabric, fingertips skating along the skin of Nines' back.

He spreads his fingers and abruptly presses down with inhuman strength, forcing Nines to close the distance he had been keeping between their chests, and a groan slips free from Nines' mouth. "B-bold of you to assume I'm going to want to st-s-" The word falls apart when Gavin licks into his mouth. Nines gets himself together enough to reciprocate, paying attention now that they've smashed through a few barriers.

Gavin's mouth is almost cool; certainly a lower temperature than his lips are, and it's sort of… stimulating, in a way. It's a lovely contrast with the taste of strawberries that lingers still from a quick sip of Nines' fruity hot chocolate. Discovering that Gavin can consume food and drink, albeit in very small quantities, is something he'll have to continue to explore further, if only to take advantage of the expanded kissing experience. His drink tastes simpler, cleaner somehow, in Gavin's mouth.

Gavin slips one hand out from under the shirt to stroke his hip instead, and the touch is grounding, as it was probably intended. "Stop thinking," the android murmurs, and Nines just nods dumbly. As if he can do much other than agree, not when he's getting treated so softly. They kiss again, and again, and Nines feels pleasant surprise that he doesn't have to remind Gavin of his need for breath anymore. It courses through him in tandem with the soft warm touches, and he finds that he's falling into a bit of a haze.

All he can focus on is hands on his back, lips on his own, on his jaw, nipping his neck gently. A shudder races up his spine, shaking his torso ever so slightly but Gavin feels it, pulls them tighter together.

Nines shoves a hand into the android's hair again, rubbing at his scalp and twisting and tugging, and delighting in the little gasps that fall from Gavin's mouth, the tremor in the pace of the little kisses. "Do- do you want t-to-" Nines stutters, feeling his eyelids flutter when Gavin presses one hand into his back, fingers seeming to spread across the width of his ribcage. He licks his lips, tries again, but simpler. "Bed?"

"Fuck yes," Gavin whispers into his neck.

Nines can stop neither the shudder nor the android's hands that still hold them together. He doesn't particularly want to. "Gotta- to get- Up," he manages, and Gavin says 'hm' again before relaxing his hold. Nines reluctantly removes his hand from that soft hair, pushes himself up off of Gavin. He could get used to that sight - the android laid out on his couch, hair mussed, eyes dark and watching him. He doesn't really want to move further, because that means disrupting the pretty picture in front of him, but- His bed can only be better.

So he swings his feet off of the couch, ignoring the curious sound Chamomile makes and standing, reaching down for Gavin's hands. Nines pulls him up, the android suddenly losing his balance and crashing against Nines, somehow keeping them both standing. Right, not suspicious or anything, but Nines… doesn't care. He threads his fingers through Gavin's, walks the android backwards until they're clear of the couch and the coffeetable. Gavin seems perfectly happy to continue moving backwards - so long as he's allowed to press his lips against Nines' neck again.

They make it through the apartment to his bedroom door without knocking anything over or tripping over anything, so it's definitely a success. The cats aren't following on their heels either, allowing Nines to guide Gavin through the doorway with no extra obstacles.

Nines tips Gavin's chin up and dives down to his lips, the android crowding close against him for a moment. He grabs Gavin's arms, then breaks the kiss and gives him a good shove. Gavin lands on the bed, a vaguely surprised look on his face. Nines turns to the door, but sees that it's already closed behind them. His android laughs, the sound bright in the dark room.

A brief glance to the bed confirms the way Gavin is sprawled - _Gavin,_ sprawled willingly across _his bed_ \- and another glance around the room confirms that the curtains are already (still) drawn. Nines has an idea, suddenly, and takes a few steps forwards, advancing on the bed. He sets a knee on the mattress, seeing that Gavin is watching very carefully, and he crawls up towards the pillows, suspending his body above the android's before finally _finally_ leaning down. Gavin cranes his head upwards, meeting Nines' lips halfway and gasping back a sound.

The android drops his head to the pillow a few seconds later, very studious in allowing Nines chances to breathe. He's conditioned well, and it's only been one evening. Nines feels a low chuckle build in his chest. "Hmm, well it's good to know I can control _something_ about you, since you certainly don't listen to me at work."

"Whatever makes you think you're in control, Richard darling?" Something flashes in Gavin's eyes in accompaniment to his words, and Nines shivers at the way the endearment flows, takes a second to encode that into his memory, that _'darling'_ \- god, yes. _Yes_ , he wants this feeling - wants to hear that, to hear 'darling' in that rough voice more, every day if he can-

And he's apparently taken a second too long to focus on that one word because he's suddenly looking _up_ into Gavin's face, not down. His hands find the android's shoulders as his mouth works, trying to say something, but the abrupt reversal of their position seems to have sucked all the words from his throat. Gavin sits up, sits back where he's straddling Nines' hips, and Nines' hands slip down from shoulders to torso to waist. Gavin clicks his tongue, says 'hmm.'

And then Gavin is grabbing his hands, leaning forwards to press them against the pillow above Nines' head. "Leave them there, darling," he fairly purrs. Another shiver runs down Nines' spine and he decides that yes, yes he will fucking leave his hands up there, because _god_ he'll do anything. Anything for more.

So he twists his fingers in the fabric of the pillowcase, watching with wide eyes as Gavin grasps the hem of Nines' shirt, pushing it up a few inches. Warm fingers touch his stomach, trace a scar as the shirt is moved higher to access the rest of the old wound. Nines remembers that one, a real lucky gash that a vindictive parolee got in. He remembers most of his injuries actually, but the way Gavin touches softly threatens to overwrite the old memories. The android has shoved his shirt up as high as it will go, and he brushes the tips of his fingers across each mark and scar, pausing every so often to, presumably, pull up Nines' medical history.

It's moving, the way Gavin spends time on each blemish and how each seems to elicit a moment of consideration-

And then the damn android sets his lips against one that- that had him in the hospital for- that was- He can't remember. And then another, and he flicks his tongue out- And Nines lets out a whine, his back arching.

Gavin huffs lightly, breath ghosting over Nines' ribcage as one warm hand settles on his shoulder, pressing him down into the bed and holding him still. He can't help but whine again as Gavin swipes his lips and tongue over a long scar, and because he can't arch into the touch anymore, he wriggles instead.

The android freezes up, his fingers digging near painfully into Nines' shoulder. Nines stills as well, blinking away the feelings that are clouding his brain and focusing on his partner. "Gavin?" he breathes, not moving while he waits for a response. "Babe, you okay?"

Gavin draws in a sharp breath. "F-f-f-fuck," he groans, then gasps hard as if remembering to breathe.

Ohh. "You're overheating, aren't you?" Gavin's head jerks in a nod, and the bright red LED attests to the state the android is in. "Okay. Um." Nines finds himself suddenly, completely alert as he tries to think of how to help. "Uh, lay down, alright?" He lifts his hands from the pillow, hovering one beside Gavin's shoulder. He isn't sure if touching will help or hinder. "Come on, relax. Can I touch you?" Gavin nods again, staring with unseeing eyes. Nines sets his hand on the android's shoulder, pausing a moment to check if the contact is making anything worse. Not obviously, so he grips both shoulders and twists their bodies so they're lying on the bed on their sides, facing each other. "Count your breaths, okay?"

Gavin continues to gasp for air, LED cycling between red and yellow. Nines offers his hand, and it's grasped easily, a flicker of blue joining the cycle. The android is holding his hand tightly, squeezing hard. It's almost- no, it is painful, but he can endure a little bit of pain because red is completely gone from the whirring LED now, just yellow with flashes of blue.

"There we go. Hey, try to slow down, okay? Slow your breaths. I'd like to be touching you, but it's okay if that's making it harder to cool down, I don't have to touch you. Okay?" Nines waits, knowing that Gavin isn't as familiar with his confirmation system as Connor is. "Gavin, okay? You hear me?"

The android nods, finally opening his mouth and breathing out an "Okay." It isn't strong, but it is vocal verification.

Nines smiles, a small upwards tick of his lips. This isn't exactly the way he'd been thinking his evening would end, but it's nice - even with the overheating. They'll have to investigate it a little, see what Hank - or maybe Chloe - can do to mitigate that danger, but… Nines will take whatever he can get.

 

This is the scene.

It's a Thursday, 10:37pm. They're sprawled on the bed. Nines is on his back, head barely on the pillow. His fingers are in Gavin's hair, the careful style mussed unrecognizably. Gavin is curled on his side, his right arm half under his body with the hand hooked up around Nines' bicep, his head tucked in to Nines' shoulder. His other hand is settled, heavy and soft, on Nines' hip, thumb lazily stroking the skin under the man's shirt.

The door is closed, the curtains drawn. The cats will be less than pleased about being confined to the rest of the apartment, but Nines' eyes are half closed and he can't be bothered to care about them.

Gavin's lips press against his jaw and he smiles. This will probably be the best night's sleep he's had in several months, if not years.

This is the scene, but it isn't routine. Both detectives think they might want it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [in the morning, probably, after Nines has gotten an acceptable number of hours of sleep]  
> Gavin: morning darling, would now be a good time to inform you that I've kissed your brother  
> Nines: wut. *the interrogation look creeps on to his face*  
> Gavin: back during the Saville-Peterson and Murillo cases. I believe he was slightly inebriated, I was- [the memory pops in to his head of defending the anderson(s) and receiving a significant beating] well I had diverted and realigned some perception and general processing functions while self-repairing  
> Nines: hmm  
> Gavin (after waiting through several seconds of silence): so. we, uh, we still ok?  
> Nines, smiling: it never happened. [he pins Gavin with an arm and his cold gaze, still wearing the smile] and it never will again.  
> Nines rolls away and off the bed, the shower or something starts shortly after while Gavin is left staring up at the ceiling, probably slightly traumatized


End file.
